


Everyone Hates the Council

by UnstableAngel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Back to Camp 100, Everyone hates the Council, F/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableAngel/pseuds/UnstableAngel
Summary: The mountain men made their children nightbloods and Octavia managed to save Maya during the burning of the mountain. The remaining 100 have made it back to the Ark Camp but now the Council wants to start repopulating the Earth. Needless to say, Clarke, Bellamy, and the group decide to leave with whoever wants to come - which is to say everyone who isn't on the Council.





	Everyone Hates the Council

When Abby walked into the tent she shared with her daughter, she was exhausted from a long shift in the medical center and only somewhat unprepared to see said daughter sitting on her bedroll, twirling a small knife in one hand. “I don’t approve if that’s what you’re going to ask. Besides the fact that it is just plain wrong, I wasn’t going to subject you to possibly having a child you don’t want.”

Clarke stared silently back at her, so different from the girl she had known back on the Ark.

“That being said,” she continued, slightly hesitant, “the council’s gonna ask you to volunteer to have yours removed. You volunteer, other girls will. They still follow you and if you volunteer the Council will remove one of the greatest threats to their authority. If you don’t volunteer… well, you’ll be the first one forcibly subjected to the surgery.”

“So the council is really planning on making this happen.” Clarke heaved a deep sigh and sheathed her knife somewhere Abby could not quite see then made to stand.

In the earlier part of the day, the Council, led by Thelonious Jaha, had announced that women should go to the medical center to have their contraceptive implants removed in an effort to increase the population of Arkadia and show the grounders that they were not leaving.

Abby, desperate to keep her daughter safe, spoke again. “The next scouting trip that happens, you and I are going. And we’re not coming back.”

Clarke scoffed and replied, “I’m not leaving yet, Abby. I can’t. There are other people here who don’t deserve the council-” 

Abby flinched at the obvious disgust and disrespect but continued to argue her point. “Clark, you need to think about yourself now. I know you led the original hundred and you sacrificed so much for them. You don’t have to now. You can let me take care of you.”

“You wouldn’t even know how to keep just yourself alive,” Clarke said bitterly. “Listen. I’m only telling you this because you were ready to leave with me. But if you tell anyone else, I can assure you, you will not have any contact with me.” At Abby’s terse nod she continued, “there are people from the original 100 that liked the way Bellamy and I ran things before the Ark came down. Almost all of them fit the age range the council is targeting for EBD removal. We’re creating plans to leave Camp Jaha. Bellamy and I are leaving to tomorrow on a diplomatic meeting in Polis two days from now for all the Council knows. When we get there we’ll ask Lexa for a space to call our own - outside any grounder country that exists now. We’d be diffusing tension between us and the other clans and put grounder territory between us and Camp Jaha if they decide to come for us. We will also ask for a temporary place for us to set up camp during winter if the Council leaves us with no other choice.”

“You’re serious?!”

“We’ve been wary of the Council a long time. This was just the final straw. So. Are you in?”

“Yeah.” Abby’s voice cracked so she tried again. “Yes, of course. How many people do you have?”

“We don’t know yet. Right now it’s just the people that I truly trust.” Clarke left out their names, but Abby could guess well enough. “There’s a whole bunch who’ve tried to subtly ask about the chance of splitting from Camp Jaha though. We just wanted to be sure that the council is actually going to try and push this forward,” Clarke replied.

“Start making plans, Clarke. You have one and a half months until you’re trapped in Camp Jaha by winter.” Well, Abby thought, if she was going to be in, she was going to be all in.

Clarke stared at her quietly for another moment before saying, “if you are sure about leaving-”

“I am Clarke”

“-we’re going to need medical equipment in our territory. I would do it but there are other plans to be made.”

“It’ll depend on the final number of people. As much as I dislike the council’s direction, I’m not going to take all of the equipment from people who decide the trip to the new place is too much.”

“Fair enough. I need to go meet with the group and tell them you’re with us,” Clarke said, pulling her jacket on.

“You don’t trust me.” At Clarke’s hesitation, she continued. “I know I don’t deserve that trust yet. I didn’t see you as the leader you were. Are… I’ll earn it. By the time we’re ready to leave… And Clarke, I know you don’t want to say it but I know I’m not going to be on whatever council is set up. I’m more than happy just being a medic”

“Thanks for understanding. And I wish I could trust you,” she said, her words careful and slow.

“I’m sorry I put you in that position.

“Me too, Mom. Me too.”

* * *

“Hey, Raven, you want to come over? Monty and Jasper are bringing their still and we’re gonna get drunk and talk about the Drop Ship”

When she immediately changed direction to follow Bellamy, he quipped, “I feel you needed to have argued more to make that seem realistic.”

“Shut up, Blake,” she replied, “I can be nice when I want.”

“Which is never. After you,” he said, lifting the flap of his and Octavia’s tent.

Raven’s mouth thinned when the flap shut. “Hey guys. Clarke, what did your mom say?”

“The Council is going to keep pushing this. They’ll likely make it mandatory sometime in winter when it’s too cold for us to leave. Bell, we’re going to need that temporary camp soon.” 

“You and I’ll leave in a couple of days,” he replied, crossing his arms and widening his stance in the classic Bellamy pose.

“In the meantime, we can start gathering names. Slowly, starting with the hundred and moving to their parents and siblings. Make it clear to everyone that they are not to spread the word to everyone they know, no matter how much they trust them. We have to be right about every single person who is told otherwise we’re outed and we’re not going to get this chance back,” Harper said.

Figuring Harper would be responsible enough to do the job well, Clarke said, “she’s right. Harper do you want to want to be in charge of vetting people? Alright. Everyone we choose to tell goes through Harper. At the end of the meeting, we’ll start the official list. I’ll give you the list we already started of interested people. Raven do you have a small tablet she can use?.”

“Sure do,” Raven said, pulling out something the grounders called a phone.

“Next, we need to start gathering supplies. If we have to leave in winter we’re going to need more than just personal tents. Regardless of when we leave, we’re going to need food. We’ll probably be focused on building housing than fields to plant and even then it’ll take weeks for them to grow,” Bellamy said, already looking to the troublesome pair.

“Jasper and I can take care of that. We’ll start filching rations and collect seeds for a decent farm.” Never one to disappoint, Monty suggested the most criminal way of getting the job done.

“And tools for farming!” Jasper wasn’t far behind.

“Right. My mom will gather medical supplies and equipment for us to take when we leave.” Everyone in the tent quieted for a second before everyone started talking.

“She’s coming with us?”

“Do we trust her?”

“She’s on the Council for god’s sake!”

“Are you sure Princess?” Bellamy’s quiet authority sounded over the general chaos her statement had caused, eyes steadily on her.

Clarke crossed her arms and lifted her chin as she said, “Abby was ready to run with me before she knew about our plans. Besides, now that she knows, she’s not going to give me up to a Council she doesn’t believe in. She’ll be our ear on the council until we leave and then she’ll be needed as a medic. She’s good. With her, we’re that much better off.”

Bellamy nodded once then said, “ok. Abby is coming. Anything else?”

Raven was quick to answer. “Transportation and radios. I’m on it. I’ll ask the scouting teams to bring back any vehicles they can find and I’ll fix them up so we can use them when we leave. Wick has an idea to change the frequency of the radios so that we communicate on a different wavelength than the radios we have now.” At everyone’s blank stares, she huffed and said, “Camp Jaha won’t be able to hear us. Also, I’ll collect any spare tools I can for building.”

“That should be everything, I think? Are we ready to start talking names?”

“I think so, Princess. Raven, you first.”

“Wick and Sinclair. Sinclair might need a bit of convincing just because of the people here but he doesn’t believe in the Council so he’ll come quietly. Should I talk to him or will Harper?”

“Just for the people we trust, I think any of us should be fine talking to them but any of the others who are recommended by other people I will need to vet,” Harper said, looking at Clarke and Bellamy for approval.

“You’re taking lead on this, you make the rules and we’ll stand by them Harper,” Bellamy said in his dad voice.

“Ok so. Actually, hold on. Let me put our names down first. Clarke, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Miller, Octavia. By default, Lincoln, if he wants to come. That everyone? Ok. Then Wick and Sinclair. Got it. Clarke?”

“Abby Griffin and Jackson. He works with her and he’s a good medic. He’s rightfully apprehensive that the Council will force him into a relationship with a girl to produce a child even though he’s gay.”

“Good reason. Bellamy?”

“Umm … no one really. Octavia and you guys I guess,” Bellamy said, a little embarrassed.

“Ok. Monty?”

“My mom. Wait. What about people who hate Grounders? I hate to say it since my mom is one of those people but they might take leaving this place as surrendering to the people who killed loved ones.”

“Talk to her. Worst comes to worst she’ll say no. I doubt she’ll turn you in. Others will depend on their loyalty to the Council,” Clarke decided.

“You’re not wrong. But Harper, don’t put her on the list yet,” Monty said.

“Next. Jasper?

“Maya.”

“Miller?”

“My dad. I know it doesn’t make sense but he protects the people, not the Council. And right now, the Council is a threat to the people. He knows that. He’ll come.”

“David Miller. Last but certainly not least, Octavia”

“Just me and my bro. Lincoln will probably join us. Too many here think he has no loyalties.”

“Ok. Anyone else? No? Clarke do you have the list of the hundred who are ready to leave?”

“Yep,” she said, pulling a sheet of paper out of one of her coat pockets.

“All right. Ok. I’ll start telling the hundred of the plans and take note of their skills and what they would like to do in the new camp. Also, how they can help preparations for leaving.”

“Good idea Harper.”

“I can start a list of what belongings people are going to bring. A couple of days after people have been approved, I’ll approach them with a list for belongings and tell them how they’re going to be divided among the rovers,” Octavia added.

“I’m thinking that should be everything,” Clarke said.

“Yeah, I think so too,” Bellamy let loose a sigh, visibly loosening.

“I’m going to go home then. Good night Mom and Dad. Don’t have too much fun,” Raven grinned at them.

“No. Please, no. I thought that was dead,” Clarke shuddered, collapsing into Bellamy.

“You’re gonna have to get used to it again,” sang Jasper, almost skipping through the tent flaps.

“Why?” 

Looking exaggeratedly shocked, Octavia said, “Bellamy, I don’t remember ever hearing you whine before.”

“Yeah, well, I blame it on the stress of you guys,” he snarked back.

“You love us, Bellamy. Don’t deny it.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Get out of here. Good night,” Bellamy said, shooing them out.

When everyone but Clarke left, Octavia burrowed under her furs to give her brother and Clarke the semblance of privacy.

“Thank god they’re gone,” Bellamy

“I know.” She grinned at him for a second, then said, “ok, so since we both need to go to Polis for this, we’re going to need people to be in charge until we get back. Plus, the clans will probably like us more if it seems like we’re adopting their ways.”

Instead of replying to her, Bellamy said, “Octavia, I can  _ hear _ you eavesdropping so you might as well come over. Clarke’s right and I’m choosing you as my second.”

Octavia sheepishly popped up from her furs and joined them. “Umm. Hi,” she said with a little wave.

“Hi, Octavia,” Clarke said, a smirk on her face.

Bellamy moved on. “Who’s gonna be your second, Clarke?”

“Miller. He’s good in stressful situations and he leads his squadron well,” Clarke said, serious again.

He smiled at her. “The head and the heart?”

“The head and the heart,” Clarke smiled back.

“Ooh. Am I the head? I’m definitely the head,” Octavia eagerly piped up.

Bellamy laughed and ruffled her hair. “You are definitely not the head. You take after me.” Octavia squealed and backed away from him, fixing him with a glare that was hard to take seriously given the situation.

Clarke grew serious again. “Did you pack your bags? Grounder weapons? Rations? Blankets?”

“I’ve got everything, Princess,” Bellamy reassured her.

“Ok. We’re going to have to come up with rules for the new camp.”

“Yeah. Ok. O, can you grab Miller?” Bellamy asked

“Sure. I’ll be back in a few.”

“Thanks, O.”

As she left Clarke said, “by the way, curfew just for the first few weeks until we know the land?”

“Sure,” Bellamy said, “Also, I don’t want guns in camp. We needed them with the grounders and the mountain men but we don’t need them anymore. I don’t want the Ark to have them either, though, so hopefully, David can collect them and destroy them before we leave.”

“Bellamy? Are you feeling ok?” Clarke said, pretending to feel his forehead for a fever.

Bellamy batted her hands away. “Haha, very funny. I’m serious. ”

“Ok,” Clarke said. Just then Octavia returned with Miller.

“What’s up guys,” he said.

Clarke scooted to make room for him in their little circle. “While we’re at Polis we needed to have someone in charge of the preparations. Bellamy chose Octavia and I’m choosing you.”

“Uhhh. Are you sure?”

“Miller, you’re already a favorite with the rest of the kids and the other people we trust are too focused on their part or not up to leading”

“Ok. If that’s what you need, I can do it,” Miller said, squaring his shoulders

Bellamy clapped his hand on Miller’s shoulder. “Thanks, Miller. We’ll tell the others before we go. Anyway, we called you because we’re creating a list of rules for the new camp so that the consequences for everything aren’t only floating and latrine duty.”


End file.
